


animals say

by kantostartershirt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animals, great, learning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantostartershirt/pseuds/kantostartershirt
Summary: so you can learn





	1. duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quack

duck says quack


	2. cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meow

cat says meow


	3. dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bark

dog says bark


	4. horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> neigh

horse says neigh


End file.
